Sweet Chaos
by nightcirque
Summary: Title may change. The path I took was drenched in blood. It had to be – it was the course which my life decided to take. It was the course of fate. It was the course of destiny, and I couldn't ever take it back.
1. Do You Really Want Me Dead?

The main plotline for this story was made by my best friend, unstoppableforces.

( it won't let me do a link for some reason, so yeah, just go find her cause she's cool. )

She has a version for this story, only hers is from the point of view of the vampaneze, and mine from the vampires. So pick your side.

Here we go.

The Darren Shan Saga is Darren Shan's. I do not own his characters, however I do own Siobhan ^_^

Lyrics © Thirty Seconds To Mars.

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave._

Have you ever had the feeling that something's about to happen?

Something really bad.

_No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe._

I have. And let me tell you this for nothing – when I have that feeling, it means something really, really bad is on its way. And it's impossible to avoid it. One word, that hangs on the end of a thread. A word that can leave you hanging on for your life. A word that can chase your thoughts to the brink of breakdown, until you just can't tell the difference between the waking world and a dream.

_No matter how many nights that you lied wide awake to the sound of the pausing rain._

The word I'm talking about sends an uncomfortable chill down my spine. Anyone that knows the truth behind it will cower with fear.

Unless you're on his side. And you are hardly likely to come across any people that are on his side.

_Where did you go?_

You'll see what I'm talking about soon enough. My story is one of ultimate betrayal. It's about facing up to your fears and fighting for survival against your darkest enemies. Your enemies are your nightmares, and sometimes you just have to face them, or you will never beat them. It's as simple as that.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life? _

This is the story of how my life fell apart. It fell apart so it could be put back together, but it cost me my humanity, and my life. I was happy. My humanity was snatched from my hands and dragged deep down, away from me, where I could never reach it again.

_Tell me would you kill to prove your right? _

The path I took was drenched in blood. It had to be – it was the course which my life decided to take. It was the course of fate. It was the course of _destiny_, and I couldn't ever take it back.

_Crash, crash, burn._

Despair. It's all clear now. The card I was dealt.

_Let it all burn._

Chaos. It's the cycle that I had to live by. So many lives rested in my hands.

I want you to listen to me. I want you to hang onto my every word.

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground._

My name is Siobhan Fulker. And this is my story. This is what I am.

_Do you really want me dead? _


	2. Bliss

_Hey, guys. Just to say, the singing is supposed to be the beginning of the song "Destiny" , its in the Cirque Du Freak movie and on the soundtrack. Its just the beginning bit before the main voice comes in ;) Review ? _

**Chapter One ; **_**Bliss**_

Every story has to start somewhere, and mine is no exception.

It started in one regular R.E lesson. It was nothing special. I can't remember what it was about. Probably just some pointless information that I would most definitely not be using in my future life. I remember it being very warm outside. The sun was shining bravely through the thin layers of cloud that were splattered randomly across the pale blue sky. I absolutely resented the sun. I hated feeling hot – it stressed me out. I was always weird like that – ever since I could remember. I hated the sun's heat, its light, and the way you had to squint if you were in the unlucky position of facing it.

I preferred the moon. The soft silver glow calmed me. The dark of the sky was like a cooling black blanket to me. Little did I know how close I was to never have to look at the sun again.

I was sitting back lazily in the chair, avoiding the heat of the room that felt like I was sitting in an oven. To one side of me sat Harjinder, one of my best friends. Unlike everyone else, she was actually paying attention to the lesson, eyes intently fixed ahead, to the front of the room. That was strange. Even Harjinder hated R.E.

On my other side was my actual best friend, Rachael Hewitt.

Rachael is a girl that most tend to stay away from. Not because they hate her – though a few do – but because they're scared of her. She had a tendency to love to see people suffer – it made her laugh. She had always been like that, ever since I had known her anyway. Rachael is also exceptionally good at influencing others to do what she likes. She's a very pretty girl, with gorgeous black hair (it used to be red too, until our head of year told her to dye it back), and stunning blue eyes.

We were about halfway through the lesson. I was bored out of my head, and soon I started daydreaming. I did that a lot. Always had.

I was jolted back into reality with a sharp sound. It kind of hurt my head, and I winced, and then realised that it was a soft droning form of singing. Nothing I had ever heard before. The same note, being repeated over and over. I looked around, wondering if anyone else had heard it. It didn't look that way. I frowned, confused, then listened intently.

I was certain the singing was in my own head.

But was that even possible? As I mulled it over, I turned to Rachael, who was looking around sharply, confusion perfectly clear in her eyes. That's when I realised that she had heard the voices too. But no one else had. What the hell?

She turned her gaze to me. "Can you hear that?" I asked her, my voice barely a whisper, shaking. Her reply shook me to my very core.

"Destiny."

And that was the word.

The word that changed our lives, that turned our beings inside-out. The word that changed absolutely everything that we knew, and that sent us crashing into the unknown.

That was when I knew something was horribly, horribly wrong.


	3. The Final Straw

REVIEW PLEASE? (:

**Chapter Three ; **_**The Final Straw**_

I mulled it over in my head. Why the voices had come to only two people in the whole room. Why did no one else hear it? I was so confused, my head felt like a spinning wreck by the time I went to bed. Even then, I couldn't take my mind off the singing drone. It clouded my thoughts with pieces that just wouldn't fit together. My sleep was plagued with awful nightmares. The singing started it off, softly, as though nothing was wrong. Then I saw shadows, people screaming, blood that washed the earth with a cruel, deathly venom. The last thing I dreamt about was a gold, heart shaped watch. I could hear the ticking, rhythmic, but frightening. It reminded me immediately of a human heart beat, and this scared me. Then, fingers squeezed the watch, and they were fingers of death. Squeezing the watch… I felt those same fingers tighten around my heart, threatening never to let go. I could feel the life choking out of me…

And then I woke up. Breathing heavily, close to tears. What the hell was wrong with me?

It just so happened that that next day was, once again, very unlucky for me. Since yesterday, I had never took much notice of why I disliked the sun, why I was fascinated by the taste of my own blood… why I absentmindedly gnawed on the inside of my mouth.

Until today. I knew something strange was happening – and it scared me in a way that I couldn't even begin to explain. I was in a funny mood, I kept changing my mind on the most simple things, and found it very difficult to concentrate in class, not even doing my work on some subjects. That lunchtime, we were outside on the netball court. Everyone was tucking into their lunch, but my mind was settled on a much different aspect altogether. A girl in my form, Phillipa – we all called her Pip for short – had cut her finger on God knows what. I stopped what I was doing immediately, my thoughts swivelling at a frightening speed. I could only focus on one thing. And that was Pip's blood, slyly slipping out of the slit on her finger. All of a sudden my throat went dry. I could hear my own heartbeat in my head, rapidly growing faster. So fast, that I was unable to think straight anymore. Slowly, I got to my feet. I was wary of myself. By chance, I looked at Rachael. I don't know how I managed to tear my eyes away from the cut, but I did.

What I saw almost made me fall over. There was a hunger settled in her eyes, a thirst, latched onto her expression. A jolt shot through my body like a bolt of lightening. Is that what I looked like right now? I couldn't stop my mouth from forming words that would probably change my life forever.

"Pip?"

"Yes?" Was her reply, though her eyes were fixed on her finger. I was grateful – she wouldn't be able to read my eyes. Before I could stop myself and think it through, I had stuck my finger out and wiped her blood onto my hand. I was sure it was my imagination, but a hiss escaped from Rachael's mouth. I wouldn't be surprised if it was my imagination – I hadn't been thinking straight all day. Slowly, unsurely, I licked my finger which now carried some of Pip's blood. What I felt shook me to my very core. A sensation ripped at my body, at my entire being, something that I had never felt before. I closed my eyes, heartbeat once again thumping so quickly and so loud in my head, I was quite sure everyone around me could hear its urgency.

Apart from me, Rachael and Pip, no-one had seemed to witness my odd behaviour. Pip seemed to find it quite amusing. She held her finger out to Rachael. "Want some?" My best friend didn't hesitate as she dabbed a finger onto the cut, before placing her finger in her mouth. I didn't want to see her reaction, but I knew from her intake of breath that she had enjoyed the taste as much as I had.

That night, I sat, alone in my room. I was mulling it over – once again, it had come to a confusing stand. It was Rachael and I who had heard the music, no one else. It was Rachael and I who were weird enough to taste Pip's blood, and _like_ it. A shudder promptly ripped down my spine. What was I, some sort of leech? Why was I so attracted to the red liquid that coursed through every living human's veins? There were so many questions that danced and twirled in my mind, and none that I could answer. I needed time to think, to come up with some possible explanations to why I was acting so strangely…

And then I heard the music again. I had to stuff my duvet in my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I desperately tried to block the noise out, I thought of anything that first came to my mind, concentrating, distracting. But nothing worked. When I looked up again, I almost fell off my bed in fright.

Standing before me was a medium-height but chubby man. His face boasted a smile, but his features were cold and dark. He wore a big yellow jacket and green Wellington boots, topped off with thick-rimmed glasses, a head of white hair and…

A golden heart-shaped watch.


End file.
